Halloween is for Lovers
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Joy/Victoria. Joy and Victoria celebrate Halloween in their own way. Light Smut.


Halloween was the same holiday every year. Joy always referred to it as the 'only time of the year that you could buy candy and eat a whole bag of it without judgment.' Victoria loved the holiday because every year, that was before she went to LA, she was always at some party, getting drunk and participating in some wild antics. But this year was different. She was in a new city, and in a relationship, a relationship with her best friend.

'Joy, what would you like to do for Halloween? Some of the people at work are throwing a party for Halloween, and I was wondering, would you like to come with me, as my date?' She was nervous because she never was real open about her personal life, her coworkers knew, but the public did not, and she chose it to be that way. She wanted to protect Joy as much as she could, as she knew, Joy hated being in the spotlight. She waits for Joy's response, and Joy smiles, picking off another piece of the chocolate bar that she was eating.

'I'd love to join you, darling. You know me all too well; I love a good Halloween party.' Victoria smiles and puts an arm around Joy.

'Good, good. I was thinking we get some good costumes…' Just as she was about to say something, Elka piped up, saying, 'Why don't you two be hookers for Halloween?'

Joy looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

Victoria glares at Elka, a little peeved because Elka made the comment, but she quickly brushes it off, and turns to Joy, a smile on her face.

'Tell you what. We'll go shopping after work, in search of the perfect costumes, alright babe?'

Joy smiles at Victoria, and throws her arms around her. 'We're going to do a pairs costume again, aren't we?'

Victoria whispers seductively in her ear, 'It's whatever you want, dear. I'm paying.'

Last year they were fairies. Nothing was to top off last years, that's for sure. Joy knew this. She remembered how Victoria came home, with two nearly identical costumes, but different colors. She remembered them going over every detail, marveling over the beauty of the crinoline, and the sparkles.

'_Oh my, Tori…this is gorgeous? Where did you find such a beautiful costume?'_

_Victoria smiles, knowing she had done right with her girlfriend. She had spent hours, in search of the perfect costumes for them. And with pure luck, she found them._

'_I rented them for the evening, 'she smiles, 'and I thought we'd make some pretty hot fairies, don't you think?' _

_Joy laughs.' I'd think so myself that we would make some pretty hot fairies.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly, handing her the costume to try on. 'Go, go try it on. I want to see how you look in it.'_

Victoria comes home from work, finding Joy waiting patiently for her.

'Are you ready to find something for us to wear for Halloween?'

Victoria smiles sweetly at her, realizing how much her girl was excited to go shopping for costumes. She hadn't seen Joy this excited and in such a long time. Joy was, as she thought, giddy as a young schoolgirl.

'Of course! I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. I think I have a general idea of what we should be…tell me if this isn't brilliant.'

Joy smiles. 'Go ahead, I'm listening.'

Victoria continues her train of thought. She had seen some amazing costumes, but these caught her eye and she thought that the two of them would look amazing in these costumes.

'Pirate wenches, baby. I saw these costumes and we could go totally all out and like, wear the fishnets and everything. And you can wear those heels I bought you for your birthday; you know the ones you saw when we traveled to New York for our Botox?'

Joy grins, liking this idea a lot. She loved those heels more than anything in the world.

'Victoria, I like where you're going with this. You can even wear those custom hoop earrings I got you last Valentine's Day.'

Victoria smiles at Joy's suggestion, she loved that Joy was really getting into this. 'Alright then, babe…shall we go get these costumes, that is before everyone else gets to them? I don't want it to be like that one year in LA when we waited for the last minute and got stuck with Where's Waldo costumes. Good god, what were we thinking that year?'

Joy raises an eyebrow. 'We were thinking that the good costumes would be left. That was a big mistake, don't you agree?'

Victoria laughs. 'Melanie teased us for a month after that.'

They head to the costume store, looking around at the beautiful masks and amazing costumes. Joy spies the wench costumes and taps on Victoria's shoulder.

'There they are…babe; let's go get them before someone else does.'

Victoria runs, taking Joy with her as they rush over and grab the last two costumes on the rack.

'So gorgeous.' Joy marvels, running her hand against the exquisite material. She and Victoria grab the two costumes, which luckily were in their size, and rush to the counter. Victoria whips out her credit card to pay the rental fee. After return of the card, they walk out, holding hands, with the bags in the other.

'You ready for tonight?' Victoria smiles at Joy, her eyes shimmering with excitement. Joy smiles sweetly at her.

'Babe, I have an even better idea. We wear the costumes, skip the party and have an evening to ourselves for once. I feel like we need one.'

Victoria laughs. 'You know dear, I was thinking that way too. Mel and Elka are going to some party in the neighborhood; we'll have about a few hours to…um, fool around if you know what I mean.'

Joy knew exactly what it was she meant, and smiled a little.

'_We only have a few hours dear.'_

_Victoria kisses her gently against the nape of her neck, as Joy moans at the feeling of Victoria's lips against her skin._

_Joy smiles a little, 'Aye matey.' _

_Victoria raises an eyebrow, and smiles. 'You're amazing, you know that?' Leaning back in, she leans in to kiss her against her neck, then slowly leading down to the collarbone. Her fingers fumble to unhook Joy's corset top. Joy breathes in sheer relief, and reaches to unhook Victoria. They both collectively sigh._

'_I detest compression garments.' Joy says, wriggling the top off, exposing her bra. __Carefully, she then helps Victoria with removing hers._

'_Don't want you to pull something, sweetheart.'_

_Victoria smiles sweetly at her, saying, 'You're too sweet.' Joy smiles in response, and Victoria leans in, proceeding to kiss her against the nape of her neck. She brushes lightly, tickling the collarbone with her soft, silky lips._

'_Babe, you know me too wel__l.__'_

_Joy continues, smiling as she proceeds to kiss towards the tops of her breasts. Victoria grasps Joy, pulling her in closer to her. She strokes her body with her hands, caressing the bare soft back of Joy. Joy shivers with pleasure at the feeling of Victoria's hands against her body. She leans in, kissing her a few times against the nape of her neck. Victoria's eyes bulge, in reaction to Joy's lips against her neck. She moans softly, and Joy smiles._

_Nuzzling against Joy's chest, she presses her close. Joy strokes her hair, and Victoria smiles._

'_You have the most gorgeous eyes, you know that? The kind that sparkle when their excited.' She touches Joy's cheek and leans in, kissing her on the lips, which led to them making out. Victoria pushes her back on the bed, and proceeds to kiss her all over, slowly making her way to the collarbone. Joy gasps in sheer pleasure, and Victoria kisses her gently against her cheek._

'_I love you.__'_

_Joy manages a smile, and gently traces against Victoria's stomach. Victoria shudders, leaning in to kiss her again on her lips. She could feel the soft lips pressed against her own. It felt so right to her. Stroking her sides, she presses Joy close to her body, and Joy rests her head, closing her eyes as she enjoys the sensations she felt with Victoria holding her._

'_Happy Halloween, babe.'_

_Joy smiles, and says, 'I love you too. Happy Halloween, my love.'_


End file.
